


A Sunday Kind of Love

by iloveromance



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Sandy is disappointed when Danny declines her parents invitation to tea on Sunday. But this Sunday will be one she'll never forget. Based on a really funny line from the movie between Danny and Sandy.





	A Sunday Kind of Love

Sandy sighed and slumped into the sofa, even though the moment had long since passed. The memory of her conversation with Danny at the Frosty Palace just two days before still ran through her mind as though it had happened seconds ago.

"My parents want to invite you over for tea on Sunday." She said, excited at the prospect of inviting her boyfriend over to meet her parents.

"I don't like tea."

Danny's ridiculous comment made her laugh. "You don't have to drink tea!"

"Well, I don't like parents."

The kids who surrounded their table laughed hysterically and although she was hurt by his sarcastic remark, she suspected that he said it to amuse his friends (and it worked), but the real disappointment was yet to come; having to go home and tell her parents that he declined her invitation. What would they think of him?

She tried to remain as cheerful as possible (after all, what could she do?) But the closer it came to Sunday the harder it was to put on a smile. Meanwhile, she and Danny went through their usual Friday night routine, a movie at the drive-in and then dinner at the Frosty Palace. She made polite conversation during the whole evening, only half-listening as he went on and on about his latest track meet. She sat across from him sipping her banana milkshake, hoping that Danny wouldn't notice her quiet disappointment. But of course, he noticed. He knew her better than anyone.

He reached across the table for her hand. "Sandy, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, why?" The words were honest enough but her tone suggested otherwise. She couldn't help herself.

"Is this about Sunday?"

"What about it?" She asked, feigning innocence as she took a sip of her shake.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just-."

She sighed. "It's all right."

"Sandy, you know how I feel about tea."

"Yes, you made it clear that you don't like tea. Now before we get into some horrible fight, let's just sit here and enjoy our shakes, all right?"

"I'm not trying to start a-."

She ignored him and brushed away a tear, pulling her hand from his in the process. She could hear him mutter something under his breath and then sigh. Silence fell between them and when their burgers and fries arrived, they ate in silence. She was grateful that they were alone, with no Rizzo, Frenchy, Kenickie, Marty, Jan, Doodie, Putzie or Sonny around to bother them.

But the silence was louder than any conversation could ever be.

(Two days later)

Sunday finally came, but Sandy wasn't happy. She tried to be, but her plastered on smile gave her away. There was no denying that she was more than a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Mum, Dad. I tried. I really did." She confessed as they got ready for tea.

Her mum smiled. "It's all right, dear. Perhaps your young man was busy with track and his other school activities, not to mention other obligations."

"It's Sunday, Mum. He doesn't have any school obligations."

"Even so, we'll just try another time."

Sandy smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Hey don't worry about it." Her father said, rising from his chair. "I'm sure we'll meet this young man sooner or later."

She was just about to help her mum with the teacups and dishes when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she called to no one in particular. Who would possibly be at her door in the middle of the afternoon on a Sunday? And when she pulled the door open, she was hit with the second-biggest shock of her life.

"Danny?"

He grinned, looking so handsome (and very out of character) in a navy blue suit with a pink shirt and a burgundy tie. "Hey Sandy, I hope I'm not late."

Her eyebrows rose. "Late?"

"Yeah, you know, for tea."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y-you mean-."

"May I come in?"

"What?" She stammered. "Oh, yes of course, but-."

"Sandy, who's at the door? I-. Oh, hello. And you are?"

Danny smiled at her mum. "I'm Danny Zuko. I'm sorry I'm late. I…"

"It's all right. It's nice to meet you, Danny. We're so glad you could make it. Sandy said that you had some other obligations."

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing that now. Which is why I'm here, I guess."

"Well, we're happy to see you. Oh my, what beautiful flowers!"

It was then that Sandy noticed the bouquet of pink flowers in his hand. Her heart fluttered. No boy had ever given her flowers before, even in Australia.

"Thanks, they're for you."

To Sandy's surprise, he handed the flowers to her mum. Her heart fluttered even more than before.

"Danny, how thoughtful. Oh, this is my husband."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Danny said, extending his hand.

"Same here. Sandy talks about you so often, we feel like we know you."

Danny's face reddened. "Aw, well…"

"Come in, the tea is piping hot and I have fresh scones and jam."

That was an understatement. The spread was wonderful and not only included scones, jam and butter, but homemade cookies, fresh fruit and of course the tea.

"Great, I'm starving." Danny said, following Sandy's parents into the dining room.

"So how did you two meet again?" her father asked, as Sandy poured the tea.

Danny seemed more than happy to recount the story of how they met on the beach in California and spent the whole summer together. And then her dad filled in the rest, telling Danny about how they had fallen in love with America and the Golden State and decided to make it their home.

"What were the odds that you kids would end up going to the same high school?" Her dad laughed.

"I never imagined it." Danny said.

"Well, our decision to move here was purely last minute, so I guess fate worked its' charm." Her mum said.

"Yes it was." Her dad replied. "And now I'm glad that we moved. I can see how happy you make my little girl."

"Daddy…" Sandy said, feeling her cheeks flush.

"It's all right." Danny said. "I'm happy too." Underneath the table, Danny's hand slipped into hers and squeezed gently. She gave him a soft smile, knowing that she would thank him later with lots and lots of kisses.

"Would you like some more tea, Danny?" Her mum asked.

"Danny doesn't like tea." Sandy said, causing her the smiles on her parents faces to disappear.

"Oh…" Her mum moved the teapot away from Danny's cup, but he held up his hand.

"I would love some tea, actually. Thank you."

This made her parents smile. "Great. Please, have some scones too. Sandy made them from scratch. It's a family recipe." her mum said.

"They're wonderful." Danny said, taking another bite.

"I thought you said you didn't like tea." Sandy whispered.

"Yeah, I did." Danny said taking another scone from the flowered plate. "Man, these are really good."

The conversation turned to Danny and he told her parents all about his childhood and about his family. Sandy simply sat back and watched as he made polite conversation and he actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

Her parents asked him so many questions that she was sure he was going to get angry, but he answered them all. He was a perfect gentleman and she regretted ever doubting him. He seemed to charm them, for he certainly charmed her.

A few hours later, they stood in the living room thanking each other.

"We'll leave you kids alone." Her father said. "It was very nice to meet you, Danny. You kids have fun. And Sandy, don't stay out too late."

"I won't, Daddy." Sandy said, kissing her dad's cheek.

"Goodnight, sir, ma'am." Danny said. "Thank you for having me over for tea. It was wonderful."

"We're glad you enjoyed it. Please come back any time." Her mum said. "We have tea every Sunday at 3."

When her parents left the room, Danny took her hand and led her outside. Once they were at the drive in, Sandy didn't hesitate to throw her arms around him, kissing him like never before. He pulled back, staring at her in amazement.

"Whoa, Sandy. What was that?"

"That was my way of thanking you, Danny."

"Thanking me?"

"What you did meant so much to me, Danny. Coming over for tea when I know that you really didn't want to. You have no idea."

"Actually it was nice, you know? Your parents, they're pretty cool. Come to think of it, mine aren't too bad either. Maybe…"

Sandy couldn't believe her ears. Was he really suggesting….

"Oh Danny, really?"

"Sure, I'll ask my mom about it."

Again she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh thank you, Danny! I can't wait to meet them!"

The singing hot dog and Coke vanished from the screen and Sandy settled into her seat beside Danny, snuggling against his chest. As the movie began she decided that Sunday was the best day of the week.

THE END


End file.
